Solo una llovizna es (Paw Patrol One-Shot)
by EyilesJack
Summary: La lluvia continuó cayendo porque las nubes ya no pueden soportar el peso. Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón ya no puede soportar el dolor. Aun así, pude escuchar tu voz todavía diciéndome inocentemente: "Descuida, solo una llovizna es".


\- Vamos, por favor contesta... -

No importaba cuantas veces fuese enviado al buzón, él seguiría pegado a aquel teléfono de pared esperando alguna respuesta aún después de pasar tantas horas sin obtener nada. Por lo mientras seguiria insistiendo llamando a aquel número pues no dejaba de tener fe.

_\- "A tu recuerdo me aferraré hasta el día en el que regrese a mí"_

...

Aquella fría tarde de invierno habían salido todos los jóvenes canes del equipo Paw Patrol a una divertida aventura a la montaña de Jake junto a su buena amiga Everest, o casi todos habían ido a tal lugar para pasársela bien y relajarse luego de la boda y de la partida de dos de sus miembros más queridos.

Fue hace algunas semanas, la ceremonia fue de lo más hermoso y la envidia de todos. Nada que ver con antiguas bodas que se hubiesen festejado antes en aquel pequeño pueblo costero y eso ya era mucho de qué hablar.

Pese al invierno decidieron casarse en esta época del año a orillas del mar helado en una hermosa mañana en Playa Aventura pues el frío les hacía recordar sus mejores momentos en los que el único calor que recibían era el de sus cuerpos pegados uno al lado del otro cuando se rozaban y acariciaban íntimamente en el placer y la lujuria carnal y la espuma del mar les hacía volver a aquellos tiempos en los que jugaban a orillas de la playa cuando apenas era unos cachorritos inquietos.

Aquel día el sol calentaba lo justo para contrarrestar los gélidos vientos del norte y no quemaba o se sentía un gran bochorno como los días de verano o primavera, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado por lo que los contratiempos climáticos eran imposibles y las nevadas o lluvias eran escasas a esas horas. En la recepción improvisada en la fina arena blanca de la playa empezaban a llegar uno a uno los invitados aglomerando el pequeño espacio, todos vestidos con finos atuendos muy bien presentables, el lugar estaba a reventar pues todo el pueblo estaba invitado, hasta más pues llegaron invitados de la realeza desde Barkingburgo y algún alcalde de un tal Fondo Nuboso junto a su sobrino y ciertos gatitos suyos, habían invitado a los Humdingers con la única condición de portarse bien durante todo el evento cosa que milagrosamente sucedió, sin rencores por el pasado. Todos los lugares fueron ocupados sin dejar ningún espacio vació llegando hasta a faltarles sillas por lo que se tuvo que improvisar.

En la torre uno de los comprometidos se arreglaba para estar listo para su día en el que uniría eternamente su alma con la de su amada aún después de la muerte. Unos toques de perfume, un ajuste ligero a su traje y estaba listo para dar el "sí" en el altar. Solo que los nervios lo empezaban a atacar muy brutalmente, llegando a pensar cosas trágicas y muy dolorosas que las películas y series de amor trágicas habían dejado en su mente, todo lo que pensaba era el dolor de un rechazo o el arrepentimiento a última hora de parte de alguno de los dos. Estaba a nada de retractarse y dar marcha atrás pues los malos pensamientos casi mataban su confianza y lo convertían nuevamente en un cachorro temeroso por lo cruel que puede ser la vida, temía por quedar con el corazón roto.

\- ¿Nervioso? – Soltó a lo lejos su mejor amigo y padrino de anillos acercándose a él.

Si no fuese por él, su mejor amigo, unos de los pilares que conformaron su vida, fuente de inspiración y a quien quería y amaba como un hermano de otra madre pues siempre estarían salvándose mutuamente pues su amistad era tan fuerte como el acero. Se contaban secretos, se consolaban juntos y confiaban en el otro, no había nada que ocultarse entre tal hermosa hermandad digna de ser contada por siglos pues siempre estarían para ellos dos... pero siempre habrá un secreto, una confesión, una revelación no correspondida que permanecería guardada en el corazón y que nunca vería la luz por el miedo del rechazo.

\- Solo un poco... ¿Se nota? – Preguntó algo alarmado el futuro novio mostrándose inconforme y temeroso.

A su amigo se le veía también preocupado por la reacción de su camarada, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, como él lo había sido por los últimos años - Jajaja, tranquilo casanova. Estarás bien, aunque no diría lo mismo de las demás chicas que ya nunca tendrán la oportunidad de salir contigo, jaja – Tal vez una pequeña bromita lo ayudaría.

\- *_Snif* - _Empezó a temblar y casi lagrimear con miedo

\- Oye... Todo estará bien... te lo prometo - ¿Cómo prometer algo que sabes que te costará tu propia felicidad? No le era nada fácil tener que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado tan lúgubre.

\- ¿Qué pasa si por accidente digo que no?... o si se me olvidan mis votos, o si yo...

\- _*Shhh*..._ – Lo silencio al instante colocando una de sus patas en su hocico muy delicadamente – Eres un chico fenomenal Chase, muy listo y muy comprometido con tu trabajo como para que cometas tales errores. Nada de eso pasara, estarás bien, lo sé porque te conozco incluso mejor que ella, jeje – Le sonrió muy calmado y bondadoso pues uno de los dos cumpliría sus sueños. Dio una sonrisa fingida que había practicado frente al espejo durante meses y que lograba su cometido de ser una máscara que ocultaba su suplicio.

\- Es que... he soñado con este día desde que la conocí, desde nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, desde siempre en realidad... La amo mucho, Marshall, amo tanto a Skye que daría mi vida por ella y no podría imaginarme sin ella... pero me dolería perderla... *_Snif, Snif* - _Sorbió su nariz en advertencia a un futuro llanto.

\- "_¿Cómo decirle la verdad?" –_ Un pensamiento furtivo pasó por la cabeza del dálmata. De verdad se lo quería decir a la cara, el por qué casarse con Skye era un error y que lo reconsiderara antes de cometer la equivocación más grande de su vida, para él, pero antes de soltar alguna palabra Chase empezó a llorar – "_No, ella tampoco merece eso"_

\- Tal vez debo cancelar la boda... no estoy listo y ella no me merece esto – Soltó Chase quien cae adolorido al hombro de Marshall y continúa con su sollozo.

Por un momento la cara de Marshall mostró dolor, negación y pena, también quería llorar incluso más y peor que Chase, pero debía ser fuerte, se lo debía.

\- "_Tal vez puedo fingir para estar juntos, pero solo mentiría al corazón" – _Marshall responde al abrazó, solo que lo devuelve mucho más fuerte que el de su amigo pastor, se sentía incluso más cálido y reconfortante que con otras personas o canes. Velozmente cambió su rostro a uno más calmado y sereno, volviendo a dibujarse su falsa sonrisa solo que con más dificultad ya que en serio le dolía – No amigo, tu eres el que no merece eso. Escucha, eres valiente, leal y confiable, un gran amigo y un excelente chico, todos los que te conocen te quieren por tu corazón que solo palpita amor y ternura y es por eso que yo... a mí me gustaría tener tus agallas y estar con alguien como Skye. Desde que éramos cachorros tu temblabas en misiones peligrosas no porque tuvieras miedo de ti mismo, tenías miedo de nosotros y de nuestra seguridad, nunca fuiste egoísta o desconsiderado, antes de traicionarnos preferías morir para salvar nuestras vidas y nunca nos dejaste atrás aun cuando yo perdía el sendero... - Se quebró su corazón – Tu siempre me guiaste por el buen camino no importara cuantas veces lo perdiera siempre contaba contigo para guiarme. Eres el ejemplo que siempre seguimos y al que aspiramos todos alguna vez, así que deja de temer y sé aquel cachorro que se robó el corazón de Skye, una chica igual de tierna, hermosa y gentil. Se aquel can que siempre estuvo a mi lado pese a lo mal que lo pasara – Marshall rompe el abrazó y mira fijamente los cristalinos y reconformados ojos del pastor alemán que de alguna manera también mostraban sorpresa y mejoría por tales palabras – "_Perdón por no decirte la verdad" _– Le suelta una sonrisa de orgullo y confianza, una mentira.

\- Pero, ¿Y si ella me abandona al final?... ¿Si soy yo al que olvidan en el altar?

Antes de continuar, Marshall silencio nuevamente a su amigo, solo que más calmado y seguro, mirándolo de reojo para olvidarse por un momento de su pena – Si eso pasa, entonces ella se lo pierde, pero no creo que alguien sea capaz de hacerte algo como eso. No imagino a nadie que sea tan cruel contigo y no te sepa apreciar, cómo lo hacemos nosotros, como lo hará ella... Por siempre.

Se quedaron observándose a los ojos por segunda ocasión, solo que sus miradas se quedaron pegadas por más rato y Marshall empezaba a sonreírle con todo el amor que podía darle y este respondió con sus ánimos y confianza de regreso.

\- Yo... no sé qué decir. Gracias – Sonríe con tranquilidad y calma limpiándose algunas lágrimas aún incrustadas en el pelaje de su rostro, le da un fuerte abrazo, pero el dálmata lo separa al instante.

\- Luego me lo agradecerás, ahora ve a la playa y di que aceptas.

Chase asiente con su cabeza y da marcha para salir del cuartel, pero antes le roba un último abrazó a Marshall y se va, dejándolo solo... aunque siendo sinceros, siempre lo ha estado pues nunca pudo confesarle la verdad a él, a ella, y solo se quedó siendo el cachorro tonto que alguna vez sintió amor.

\- "_Solo quiero estar más tiempo junto a ti, pero todo te aleja de mí" – _Piensa tras tirarse sorpresivamente al suelo a llorar con tristeza y pena, soltando lo que no pudo soltar durante todo este tiempo.

Su sonrisa dulce se desvanece y de sus mejillas lágrimas muy frías caen con tormento al suelo manchando también parte de su traje.

\- *_Ehh, ehh*... _No con ella, Chase... *_Ehh, ehh*... _no con Skye – Solloza y se queja con todo su corazón de cachorro, con dolor y sufrimiento.

...

Regresando a la temporada actual, ya era de noche y la lluvia junto a la temperatura habían caído. Dentro del cuartel solitario cubriéndose del mal clima, allí se encontraba Marshall hablando por teléfono o eso intentaba pues sus últimas veinte llamadas fueron directo al buzón de voz. Estaba nervioso y se le notaba muy ansioso ya que no dejaba de jugar con sus patas, con el teléfono en su oreja y apoyándose sobre su hombro esperaba que el tono de llamada terminara y cuando los pitidos acabaran siempre era enviado al mismo sitio, pero aún seguía esperanzado en que en algún momento le contestarían...

\- Este, hola soy yo nuevamente, Marshall... - Empezó a grabar su mensaje de voz automáticamente – Yo... solo quería saber realmente qué es lo que opinas. Como dije en mis anteriores mensajes yo, yo, yo lo siento mucho... debí decírtelo antes de que te casaras, debí dejar de ser un cobarde y hablar contigo de esto cara a cara y no a través de llamadas largas e insistentes como un puto acosador... pero me urge tu respuesta. Debí decirte cuanto te amo en persona, cuanta falta me haces... *_Ahh*... _cuando aún tenía alguna oportunidad contigo _– _Suspira apagado – Soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero por favor solo te pido que respondas y sea cual sea tu respuesta solo espero que me comprendas pues nunca tuve las agallas para declararme y nunca me fue fácil hacerlo..._*Snif*..._ no me dejes pues mi corazón llama y grita desesperado tu nombre... ¡ES QUE NO SALES DE MI MENTE!... ¡Te amo¡ - Al colgar el teléfono Marshall pega su frente a la pared y llora en arrepentimiento, a su lado ya reposa un cesto de basura a desbordar de bolas de papel con las que se ha limpiado. Sus ojos ya están muy rojos e hinchados por tanto sollozar sin control y su pelo está desordenado y muy sucio por apegarse tanto a la creencia de estar a su lado.

\- "_No es nada fácil el tratar de dejarte ir. Tan pronto te marchaste, preferí en ese momento retirarme. De repente empezó a llover y quise cubrirme con algún abrigo... pero fue peor pues el único que encontré fue uno que te pertenecía a ti"_

_..._

Volvemos al evento tan esperado, la boda del año le decían algunos exagerados. Esta vez en la clínica de Katie, donde la dueña y las damas de honor de la novia la preparaban y vestían para su día tan especial. La cockapoo vestía con un atuendo de novia único en su clase, hecho y regalado por la corona real de Barkingburgo como un obsequio por todo su servicio y lealtad. Luego de prepararla y hacer que quedara casi como de la verdadera realeza, las demás chicas fueron a alistarse dejándola a ella sola junto a su mejor amiga y madrina principal.

\- Te ves tan linda y tan radiante – Dice con admiración y sorpresa una hembra de husky ayudando a acomodar el velo a la novia – Chase es un chico con mucha suerte.

\- Muchas gracias Ev, espero que él piense lo mismo al verme caminar por el altar – Decía la emocionada cockapoo nerviosa, pero muy alegre y ansiosa por todo – Aunque... ¿no te sientes incómoda? – Preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema – Por lo que pasó entre tú y Marshall. Chase lo escogió como padrino y a yo te escogí a ti como mi madrina por lo que ambos tendrán que estar relativamente cerca.

\- Bah, ya ni me importa... él dejó más que claro que yo no le intereso y está bien... estaré bien – Musitó al último con tono apesadumbrado, realmente estaba dolida por no ser el interés amoroso de Marshall como él lo era para ella.

\- Ehh... hola – Dijo un dálmata apareciendo nervioso en la puerta e interrumpía la charla de amigas- Y estaba claro que escucho un poco, pero no era de su interés como Everest lo había dicho, pero sintió algo de pena por la husky - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡¿Marshall?!... – Soltó impactada Skye y nerviosa por la repentina aparición de su amigo creyendo que lo acompañaba el novio – Es de mala suerte que el marido vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, es la tradición – Declaró alarmada tratando de cubrir su gran vestido con sus cortas patas.

\- Tranquila, vengo yo solo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?... a solas – Soltó serio y a la vez dio una breve, inconforme e indiferente mirada a la husky, expresándole con sus ojos que se retirara por un rato.

El ambiente de repente se volvió serio y tenso.

\- Este... está bien, creo – Aceptó Skye – Ev, podrías darnos un momento.

-*_Phrr* - _Chasqueo con los labios, demostrando lo resentida que aún se hallaba – Esta bien, pero mas les vale que sea rápido.

Everest expuso odio y recelo, no le avergonzaba hacerlo y menos cuando era con aquel chico que alguna vez la rechazó, incluso volteó a verlo con ojos llenos de ira y rencor enseñando un poco sus fieros colmillos, pero no podía controlar las lágrimas que inconscientemente caían de ella. Casi a regañadientes Everest se marchó no sin antes darle un supuesto empujón "accidental" con su hombro en el hocico al dálmata, su sola presencia la hacía enfurecer y hacía estrujar de dolor su corazón. El golpe fue directo y muy fuerte, Marshall mostró dolor y confusión, hasta algo de aflicción y comprensión pues pasaba por algo similar, pero no quiso distraerse por el rencor de una hembra que no sabía aceptar el rechazo y que actuaba tan infantilmente.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Marshall finalmente iría a contar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su amor no correspondido que siempre estuvo guardando y liberarse de esta gran ancla de la que estaba atado.

\- Entonces... ¿De qué querías hablar? – Soltó Skye aún nerviosa y confusa.

\- Bueno... debo decir que todo esto es muy hermoso, digo... los arreglos, el lugar y tú te ves tan hermosa, como una flor arrancada del jardín prohibido de una princesa, única en su especie. Chase es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado.

\- Oh, jeje. Muchas gracias Marshall, Everest ya me lo ha dicho y también casi todas mis amigas– Admitió Skye apenada y sonrojada por el cumplido.

\- "_Díselo idiota, dile que no debe casarse" – _Pensó asustado y nervioso – Skye... yo quería decirte que... que... - No podía hacerlo, su felicidad era más importante que la de él mismo -... que quisiera tener tu suerte, de encontrar a la persona indicada para mí... "_¡ERES UN JODIDO ESTUPIDO!"_

\- Ehh, muchas gracias – Agradeció sintiéndose discrepante y todavía incómoda, pero sabía que algo le sucedía a su amigo, un problema sentimental muy serio – Marshall... ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Yo... este... No Skye, la verdad es que me he sentido solo y muy estúpido – Era ahora o nunca, finalmente ¿diría la verdad? – Se que Everest me ama, me lo confesó y todo, pero desgraciadamente yo no siento lo mismo por ella, pero no acepta que yo amo a alguien más, aunque no me atrevo a decírselo y cada vez que está frente a mí quiero hacerlo y nunca me atrevo. Lo peor es que a cada segundo que pasa se va alejando de mí, más este día...*_Snif*_... ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Chase que lo amas?, necesito saber que secreto utilizaste pues necesito hacer lo mismo. Debo saberlo pues no quiero que esto acabe sin que lo sepa, debo dejar en claro mis sentimientos o perderé a quien le dio importancia a mi vida – Lagrimeo un poco y sonrojo.

\- Ohh, – Skye se veía enternecida y alegre por los sentimientos de Marshall, de alguna manera creía saber qué es lo que pasaba – No hay ningún secreto... Marshall, si amas a esa persona solo díselo, no tienes que perder pues puede que hasta ella sienta lo mismo por ti y si te rechaza tú debes dejarla ir, si regresa es porque también te ama, pero si no lo hace entonces el tiempo se asegurará de arreglar un corazón roto y tarde o temprano encontrarás a tu alma gemela la cual amaras por siempre... Pero yo amo a Chase y quisiera pasar mi vida junto a él.

\- El problema es ese. Se que es mi alma gemela, o eso quiero creer... y, y yo no podría aceptar su rechazo, pero se está alejando de mí.

De repente un cálido beso en su mejilla derecha interrumpió su habla, marcando su lápiz labial sobre su pálido pelaje, Skye había besado a Marshall con tal de ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

\- Todo saldrá bien, solo no temas – Ella le sonríe por última vez, luego se acomoda su vestido y se prepara para su gran día – Es hora de irnos, Chase no nos esperará por siempre, además aun debes aclarar las cosas – La cockapoo se levanta al notar que ya era la hora y camina muy anhelosa a la salida para encontrarse a su amado.

Marshall se quedó algo atónito por el momento, pero en segundos se recupera y vuelve a interrumpir a la hembra.

\- ¿Amas mucho a Chase? – Dice en seco, adolorido con un gran nudo en su garganta.

\- Mucho, no existe otro can con el que quiera pasar mi vida – Responde sonrojándose por la pregunta con toda felicidad. Se retira y Marshall vuelve a recordar que siempre estará solo.

Afligido y completamente derrumbado, vuelve a llorar y con sus lágrimas se quita el labial que Skye había dejado sobre su pelaje con pena, dolor y repulsión mientras seguía sollozando - " _Por favor... NO TE VAYAS... por favor... REGRESA... vuelve a mí, ¡VUELVE A MÍ!"_

Al final ocurrió lo que tuvo que tuvo que ocurrir... Ambos dijeron que sí, se unieron en santo matrimonio con ese beso de conexión eterna en su hocicos y lo peor es que Marshall tuvo lugar en primera fila, observó todo frente a sus ojos con dolor y rencor por nunca decirle la verdad. A cada rato quería frenar la boda, quería llorar, quería decírselo a la cara y escapar a su lado, pero no pudo ni siquiera aun cuando el sumo sacerdote dijo la tan mítica frase "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre", eso hizo, él calló para siempre... su peor error por el cual se atormentaría a él mismo por décadas prefiriendo la felicidad de ambos antes que la de él.

Fingiendo felicidad por todo el día mientras aún continuaban celebrando, pero quebrándose en la noche en llanto y arrepentimiento, alejándose de todos ya que no soportaba ver su felicidad con alguien que no fuese él. Skye también se sintió algo decepcionada con él por no aclarar las cosas a tiempo, pero había sido su decisión y tenía que afrontarlo él solo por cruel que eso sonaba.

...

\- Solo una vez más, solo una más... *_Snift* - _Se negaba a parar de llamar aun llorando.

Llamó una vez más pensando en que tendría suerte como las anteriores veintiún veces.

\- Por favor, deje su mensaje.

Nuevamente era la contestadora la que le respondía y desgraciadamente lo enviaba a buzón como ya era de costumbre.

\- ¡H-hola!... soy yo nuevamente, Marshall... por favor respondeme, solo quiero que me digas que...

\- *_Click* _¿Hola? ¿Marshall?

Finalmente, luego de mucho rato, mucho llorar y mucho odiarse a sí mismo finalmente volvía a oír la voz de quien había robado su corazón por años. Era la primera vez luego de meses que se le veía con una sonrisa verdadera, una emocionada y tan sentimental que daba paso a lágrimas... aunque sea por poco tiempo.

\- ¡Chase!... - Dijo muy emocionado, aun llorando – Gr-gracias por responder finalmente. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí... _*Sniff*, _Je- tonto de mí, jeje _*Snif*_ \- Se secó algunas lágrimas y sostuvo el teléfono entre sus patas temblorosas con fuerza y amor – Entonces, ¿Qu-qué opinas de mis mensajes?

Su sonrisa murió al instante al escuchar la respuesta.

\- Mira, por lo que más quieras, por favor deja de llamarme – Contesta el pastor alemán del otro lado de la línea con tono cansado y molesto, aunque a él también le dolía tener que pasar por esto y hacerle eso a su viejo amigo.

\- Pero, yo pensé que...

\- Entiéndelo Marshall. Me voy a mudar de Bahía Aventura y me quedaré a vivir aquí junto a Skye..._ *Ahh* - _Suelta un suspiro ya muy harto por la insistencia del dálmata – Yo amo a Skye, ella vive en el centro de mi corazón y solo tengo ojos para ELLA... en algo tienes razón en tus mensajes anteriores, fuiste un cobarde al no poder hablar conmigo en el momento, al no poder explayar tus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez incluso pudimos haber quedado en algo y seguir siendo amigos, pero no lo estas dejando nada fácil para ninguno de nosotros y creo que se acabó. Solo te volviste un acosador que no deja de fastidiar, ya ni siquiera te veo como un amigo, lo has arruinado... ¿Sabes qué?... *_Snif, Snif* _\- Ni siquiera Chase podía aguantar tener que decir todo esto, era su amigo, su hermano, pero era necesario – Ya no importa... ¡SOLO DEJA DE JODERME!... más por ti que por mí. Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que me sigas haciendo daño y tampoco quiero que te lo hagas a ti...

\- Pe-pe-pero yo...

La llamada se cortó al instante... su corazón también lo hizo y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida pues ya nunca más lo volvería a ver. Tiró el teléfono al suelo y se resignó a que este sería la última vez en el que lo vería.

Aún con las bajas temperaturas el huyo del cuartel, empapandose completamente y corriendo tan veloz como sus patas le permitían hacerlo. Tal vez pudiera llegar hasta él pues solo necesitaba verlo, no importaba su rechazo o la gran distancia pues con solo con ver su sonrisa una última vez le bastaba, pero terminó por resbalar y deslizarse por la acera empapada hasta dar con unos contenedores de basura y chocar.

Lleno de raspaduras, sangre, adolorido, mojado y repleto de mil y un porquerías empezó a llorar en medio de la lluvia.

\- Te amo Chase... - Susurro Marshall tirado al suelo, llorando abrazó sus patas fingiendo que era él.

Ya estaba solo para siempre.

\- "_La lluvia continuaba cayendo porque las nubes ya no podían soportar el peso. Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón ya no puede soportar el dolor. Aun así, pude escuchar su voz todavía, diciéndome inocentemente: Descuida, Solo una llovizna es"._

Fin


End file.
